


Cold is what my heart is

by nanane20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Loki, F/M, Good Loki, Jotun!Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Politics, Protective Thor, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanane20/pseuds/nanane20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is Laufey and Farbautis only child and rightful prince of Jotunheim.<br/>When Loki reaches the age of maturity he is forced to marry Thor Odinson prince of Asgard to unite the two kingdoms.<br/>Though, the two prince are not really found of arranged marriage..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. an unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters of this fic and this is suppose to be a frostiron fanfiction. It might take a while before they meet, but it will eventually happen. Sorry for the mistakes, my first language is French.
> 
> Also this is not canon. 
> 
> Enjoy!:)

Jotunheim was no place for weaklings.

Loki knew that from the second he was born, if he couldn't prove himself to be worthy of royal blood he was to be abandonned or even killed. Thus, he learned from the start how to rise up from the crowd using his unique capabilities to his advantage. Magic was his force, he learned it by himself and used it to fight and hunt the game with the aid of his people and sometimes with his father, king Laufey. His mother, Farbauti, thought him to read and opened up his eyes to the beauty of their culture and taught him the respect of nature and life because in their realm there was no sun, no spring nor summer. 

Loki was the only royal child of Jotunheim and when Farbauti gave birth to him, Laufey and his wife both feared for the child's future. He was the smallest of them all but their worries had soon vanished when they found out of his abilities. From the few books in Jotunheim, he was the first Jotun to learn magic and even though he was smaller then most of his kin, Loki found his place within his people. 

 

It was when Loki reached the age of maturity that he was thought of the responsibilities as a Prince, though in Jotunheim.  
Their society was based upon respect. Respect over nature, life, the king and his family and the other jotuns of the realm.  
The king had been chosen by the people. When Jotunheim was drowning in an endless war, the people chose to follow Laufey who led them to battle and saved their realm from the fury of the asgardians. That day Laufey became the sworn enemy of king Odin of Asgard but he also brought peace to the realm. Amongst the Jotuns, their was what we call child bearers, rather they would be female or male, the child bearers were to give at least one male child to the people. It was not very common for a jotun male to be capable of bearing a child but the ones who could, usually appears to be smaller then the average height of a Frost Giant. Their hips are a bit wider to carry a baby and they are given black midnight manes.  
Loki never enjoyed being refered to as a child bearer and the royal family desperately attempted to hide it from the other realms. So far, Loki's true nature was only known throughout their community. Just like the rest of the child bearers, Loki had long hair who'd reach his hips and which he always kept in a messy braid covered in jewels. The children of Jotunheim would always braid it or add accessories or feathers to it.

The title of prince of Jotunheim went well with Loki. He'd lead the clan when in search of food or in expedition and would teach alot to the other Jotuns about magic, but none of them really understood the concept of it other than Loki and perhaps it was for the best...

 

Today Loki was hunting with a small clan for meat to feed the people. There was no more than 3 miles to walk till they reached the beasts and Fenrir, Lokis wolf was leading the way. Fenrir was Lokis most precious and loyal friend and with him he had won several fights. Loki had found him left alone in the cold of Jotunheim with no family during an expedition on his own and had adopted him since. The people had accepted the wolf and was now part of the tribute. The other Jotuns had track dogs which appeared as tiny wolves and they used them when hunting to track the beasts down. 

The small group of hunter had found five rabbits and an arctic fox in their hunting traps and were now aiming for a polar bear Fenrir had track down for them. It was big and fierce, but Jotuns were great hunters. They'd mimic the sounds of nature and the way it would respond to attrack animals into their traps. They believed all of their souls to be connected to their environment which they have studied for centuries and which have still so much secrets for them. 

When the beast was killed, Loki kneeled next to it placing both of his hands on the fallen winter bear. He spoke for all of them a prayer that excused them of killing the creature, but also a recognition to the meat their were gifted of. All the Jotuns knew that prayer, after each fallen beast they had to cite it. Bref, the beast was brought back to Utgard, the frozen fortress where the village was. 

After the meat was stored, Loki left the group and headed to the Throne room where he was expecting to encounter his mother or father awaiting for his return, but was instead greeted of an anxious Darla grabbing both of his slender hands in hers. Darla was Loki's maid and she was almost his age. She too had been found with no family. There was not only one clan of Jotuns in Jotunheim. Jotunheim was a huge realm and sometimes Jotuns who couldn't give birth to little boys often ended up with alot of children and sometimes they ended up abandonning them in the cold lands. So Laufey found Darla on their territory and gave her a role in their tribute. He assigned her as Loki's maid. Basically, Loki and Darla knew each other from a very long time, they were close friends, but not that close. Loki was a great prince to his people, but he was a distant person. He prefered being left alone, than dealing with others. That's why Fenrir was so important to him. All though when Darla came to him, panic filled in her eyes, Loki was alarmed. 

"Loki! I'm so glad you're here! Everyone is so scared!" She exclaimed gesticulating her upper limbs at full speed. "We didn't know what to do! Your father told us to stay calm and to return to our chores and invited them in the council room for a talk! So, I tried to stay calm, but my hands were shaking and there was this guy, arghhh so handsome and-" Darla was someone who talked really fast and was extremly energetic. That's why Loki couldn't stay around her for too long, he who was so calm and silent. "Darla!" He cut her as he grabbed her hands."Calm down." he said quietly and Darla tried controlling her breathing. " Relax and tell me what happened." He ordered her looking straight in her crimson eyes and she nodded quickly. " ok ok ok, I was in the kitchen when I heard people screaming. Everyone tried hiding, but some Asgardian soldiers ran in and neutralized everyone-" " Asgardian soldiers?" Loki interrupted her in shock. "Shush, listen! They got everyone in the Throne room and there stood odin and his wife! The rulers of Asgard and their son! He was so handsome and his muscl- "Darla!" "y-yes! Then your parents and the asgardians went in the council room to have a talk and your father told us to go back to our chores." she explained. "They've been there for at least 30 minutes and your father told me to tell you that he told me to tell you that he wanted you to join them when you came back." Loki kept silent and wondered what was this all about. His father was Odin's sworn enemy, why was he here? The prince walked towards the council room where two asgardians guarded the frozen door, after thanking Darla and reassuring her to get back to her chores. He advanced towards the large icy door, till he finally reached and knocked cautiously. The two guards didn't even flinch to his presence, they kept looking straight and it felt to Loki like they were some kind of robots. Everything was silent when he knocked, there was no mouvements, but then he finally heard small footsteps he recognized as his mother. As expected, she was the one to open the door for him and Loki knew something was bad when he saw her concerned expression.

He looked passed her and four other people were seated around the ice table.  
His father,Odin, Frigga and the prince of Asgard.


	2. Thor Oddinson, the soon to be king of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will meet a slightly displeased Loki and a quiet Thor who doesn't really dare to interfere into his parent's business with him...
> 
> Good reading!

When he saw his mothers face, there was no doubt something was indeed going wrong. Loki placed a hand on her waist to delicatly push her aside so he could get to his father. There, around the other extremity of the table were seated the rulers of Asgard. Loki caught sight of his father who was sitting before them and who was currently looking at him. 

" Please take a seat, son." He spoke in his monotone voice though Loki caught the hint of repressed rage in his fathers words. He could feel his fathers rage boiling in his blood to the closeness of his greatest enemy.   
Loki took a chair to sit beside his father while staring at the royal Asgardians sitting before him. He had never saw The Great Odin before. He had heard of him in many stories from his father, but never had he seen him with his own eyes. Beside the King of Asgard was his wife, Friggah. She was indeed beautiful and in some way she made him think of his own mother. The small wrinckles around her eyes and mouth showed she was tired and proved that having a husband as Odin was difficult to handle. Though, there was something about her that made him curious, he could sense her aura taking alot of space in this room and he knew that she had indeed strong magic within her. As he analyzed her, Friggah smiled. A tender smile. Proving him that he wasn't the only one analyzing each individual of that icy room they were in. She had just caught glance of his own magic and that made him uncomfortable, because for the first time in his life, he was facing someone who understood magic like he did and that probably knew much more about it than himself. 

''Loki,'' His mothers voice crawled to his ears and he broke the stare there was between he and the queen of Asgard to his own mother who was standing beside him. He turned to her, facing once more that worried expression he usually never saw on his mothers delicate features.   
''How was your hunt, my son?'' That was no good sign at all, his mother was preparing him for a bad news. He knew her far to well, her fingers were twitching nervously behind her back and she had a hard time breathing properly. Loki stared at her silently before turning to his father who had a blank expression. They were mentally preparing him for something he would not appreciate.   
''Good.'' The prince broke the silent. '' We caught a polar bear.'' was his only response. Usually when he came back from a hunt, Loki would precisely describe his kill to his parents, but now was no time for chatting around. He understood his mothers way of cooling things down, but that was probably not gonna do. 

It was silent. No one was talking and Loki wasn't sure about what he had to do. He was stuck in a room filled with his kins sworn enemies and his father, arm crossed, didn't even want to eye contact with him anymore. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight at his enemy across the table.

 

''Son, this is King Odin, the Allfather of Asgard.'' Laufey finally spat out gesturing towards Odin and Loki caught the tall mans eye. He only could stare in one since the other was hidden behind a golden patch surrounded by awful scars. There was almost the hint of a smile behind the mans lips and that made Loki hate the man even more. The arrogant look on his face showed how less he cared about Jotunns and he was just showing off his power over Lokis family. Loki almost wanted to smirk and tell him: 'how dare you smile this way in my realm, when it was my kin who took away the ability of one of your eyes to see.'

 

'' Next to him, is his wife, Friggah, she is a strong magician like you and she is queen of Asgard,''   
Loki almost forgot the introduction and nodded to Odin politely as he turned to Friggah who he amost felt like he already knew her. She on the contrary evoked pure kindness. Loki nodded to her as well and felt a bit more capable of greeting the woman than Odin.   
'' It's a pleasure to meet someone who has the same interest as me. Rare are those who practice magic among my people.'' Loki spoke elegantly and she smiled back, quite satisfied of being greeted compared to her husband. Though, she knew making Odin feel inferior was playing a dangerous game.   
'' The pleasure is all my mine, Loki Laufeyson. I've heard a lot about your achievement in the field of magic.'' she responded as she bowed as well.   
Then, next to her, a figure Loki hadn't even took the time to analyze yet, sat straight. He was handsome, blond, strong and had indeed those muscles Darla took a precious time to elaborate on. His blue eyes were fixed on Loki and the prince hadn't realize he had been stalked from the beginning of the reunion. Loki stare at him curiously, the prince hadn't spoke a single word yet and by his posture Loki could automatically tell the other prince was not in a good state. He was upset. Just like his own father and soon Loki knew he would surely be as well.

 

'' And he, Loki, is their son, Thor Oddinson, the soon to be king of Asgard.'' Laufey spoke almost in disgust, but not enough for anyone else, but Loki to catch.  
Loki analyzed the other prince, Thor, with interest, he was a mixt of his mother and father, calm and fair, but deep inside him was the desire of violence and obviously revenge for his people over Jotunheim. He could see that with the stare he was given that he was not welcomed in the others life and that if he were to know him better would probably do everything in his power to make his life miserable. So Loki tried his best to greet the other prince with respect and bowed his head like he did for Odin and Friggah.   
''Prince Thor.'' Loki spoke calmly with a straight posture.   
''Prince Loki.'' Thor responded with a bow as well and in the exact same tone as Loki did. 

'' Well then, '' Odin started. It startled Loki when the man stood up and looked upon him as if he was trying to make himself look taller, though if anyone was taller than anyone in that room it was sure as hell, Laufey. ''Now, that the introducitons are over, I'm sure you are dying to know the reason for our meeting, Prince Laufeyson. Am I in the wrong?'' The man quesitonned Loki with arrogance and impatience and Loki made his best blank expression though inside he was ready to cut Odins little smirk off his wrinckled lips covered of white beard.   
'' I am indeed starting to question myself, King Odin.'' Loki managed to reply without any arrogant insults or smirky look.   
Though, behind Odins look was something malicious, even if he was obviously a great man to the people of Asgard, he was a total jerk to the people of Jotunheim. 

'' Then I am glad to announce you that you and my son are getting married for the greater good of both of our realms.'' 

...

'' Pardon me?''


End file.
